The present invention relates generally to a system for checking the condition of mechanical equipment, and in particular relates to a system for checking the condition of bearings in rotating machinery. As the bearing surfaces deteriorate over a period of time the change in performance of the bearings should be detectable from the sounds emanating therefrom. The present invention takes advantage of that fact in providing a system for checking the condition of bearings which does not require disassembly of the machinery for an actual physical examination of the bearings.
It has been known and recognized in the art that the analysis of vibrations in mechanical equipment is a valuable diagnostic tool for determining the mechanical condition of the equipment. Although this concept has been recognized in the art, it appears that a general system for comprehensively checking the mechanical condition of machines has not been fully developed.